


Faith

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Hurt, Kissing, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So likethe fuck is going on with me and writing at the minutethis uses lyrics from Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab - they hold copyright to it.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



Beelzebub walks into the house sometime after 6pm. They’ve been in one of the weekly meetings in Hell. They’re not entirely sure of why they go, in honesty. They can’t remember anything that was said. Usually, they go to show that they do still exist, and that they haven’t been tainted back to Heaven yet, _as if that would happen._

The house is silent when they enter, engulfed in darkness. It’s rare for it to be like this when Gabriel is home, the usually cheerful angel has some food cooking away, or a movie on the television, or something along those lines. It’s rare for the house to be like _this_.

They make their way through the house, listening for anything to suggest where Gabriel is hiding. The stairs creak as they walk up each one, cursing them for making so much noise at every step.

The bedroom door is ajar when they approach.

The room is engulfed in darkness, and they’re not entirely sure whether or not they should enter. _What’s the worst that could happen?_

Before they can make a decision, a sad sigh emanates from the bedroom. Pushing forward, they enter the room. They’re rather surprised to find Gabriel laid on their side of the bed. He’s staring at the wall, a cold, emotionless expression on his face. Beelzebub frowns slightly, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed.

Gabriel doesn’t shift, or make a sign that he even knows they’re there. Beelzebub frowns again. They reach down to stroke their fingers over Gabriel’s side, _he’s cold to the touch._

Fear fills them. Countless scenarios fly through their head, all of which involve the angel being hurt, or captured, _or worse_ ¸ by Heaven, or Hell. Beelzebub doesn’t want to think of them, though they’re always lingering in the back of their mind with the uniquity of their relationship.

“Angel…?” They whisper, stroking a thumb over Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel’s eyes flicker over to them, though he says nothing. Beelzebub shifts to kneel in front of him, their eyes meet again; purple and blue.

“What’s wrong, dove?” They ask, stroking a finger over Gabriel’s cheek. He shrugs slightly, though it doesn’t show so well since he’s laid on his side. Beelzebub leans forward, pressing their lips against Gabriel’s forehead. He smiles slightly, though it feels rather forced.

“Dove…?” They prompt again. Gabriel watches as they shift to sit on the edge of the bed. They ease their shoes off, followed by their shirt. They reach for one of Gabriel’s shirts. It’s large on their body, but they love it. Gabriel shifts to make some space for them in the bed beside him.

Beelzebub eases into the bed. Gabriel expects them to be facing away from him, he’s so used to them being the smaller spoon with him. He watches as Beelzebub lays beside him, turning to face him. Reaching down, Gabriel pulls them into a tight hug.

“My dear Bee…” He whispers. He strokes his fingers down their back, and for the briefest of moments, Gabriel’s body wracks with tremors. Beelzebub holds him tighter, stroking their fingers through his hair. Gabriel smiles slightly, though Beelzebub doesn’t see that.

“What’s wrong, dove?” They whisper, pulling back from the hug. Reaching up, they cup Gabriel’s cheek, watching as he leans into the touch. Even after so long of dating, he’s still so touch starved. _That’s what millennia of being a military leader can do._

Beelzebub made a promise to themself when the relationship was initiated that they would try to give Gabriel some affection every day, regardless of what it is. Cuddling, making out, teasing; it all happens regularly. It’s not uncommon for the pair to be found curled up on the sofa, or in the bed, or even standing in the kitchen, in silence. Their lives don’t need anything else, only themselves. Beelzebub’s fondest memories are made up of those simple times, with Gabriel and themself on the sofa, or in the bed, hell anywhere where they get the chance to just _hold each other._

Beelzebub brings their attention back to Gabriel. His purple eyes are filled with sorrow, and it hurts Beelzebub to see it. They stroke their fingers over his cheek and down his neck slightly. Gabriel leans into the touch though he pulls Beelzebub’s fingers to his lips, laying a soft kiss on the skin.

There’s a slight shrug from Gabriel, and that’s about as much of an answer that he can give. Beelzebub understands it though, they go through similar motions with their own mental health regularly. Usually, Gabriel is the one who’s there to calm him, _now it’s the other way around._

Beelzebub strokes their fingers through Gabriel’s hair gently. He smiles, though the hurt still lingers. Beelzebub leans up to kiss Gabriel gently.

“I know I can’t make it any easier with my presence…” They start. Gabriel nods, shifting to sit up. Beelzebub smiles and sits beside him, squeezing his hand.

“But we could go and watch a movie, order in some greasy take out food, and cuddle up together on the sofa, in front of the fire” They suggest. Gabriel smiles with a slight nod.

“That does sound pretty good” Gabriel murmurs. He rests his head on Beelzebub’s shoulder for a few moments, blinking away the threatening tears.

“Gabe…” They murmur. They pull him into their arms, resting his head on their shoulder. Soft sobs can be heard, his body wracks with tremors and Beelzebub can feel tears welling in their own eyes. They hold Gabriel tighter, if that’s even possible.

“Dove, what’s going on?” They murmur. Gabriel shrugs.

“I don’t…” He sighs, looking down to his fingers. Beelzebub seems to understand it though. Gabriel smiles, though the hurt is still obvious.

“It’s stupid” He murmurs, looking down.

“It’s not stupid” Beelzebub responds.

“If it upsets you so, then it’s not stupid” They add. Gabriel shrugs, though he smiles slightly, reaching down to hold Beelzebub’s hand.

“I missed you, I don’t know where it came from but…” He pauses, taking a deep breath.

“I missed you, and I love you, and it scares me” He murmurs. Beelzebub is taken aback by the revelation. It’s the first time either of them has said _those three words._

 _“I don’t care if Heaven won’t take me back”_ Gabriel murmurs, shifting to sit more comfortably on the bed.

 _“I’ll throw away my faith, babe”_ He continues.

 _“Just to keep you safe…”_ He adds. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, though it’s not amusing. They don’t know _how_ to react.

 _“Don’t you know you’re everything I have?”_ Gabriel’s question may be rhetorical, but Beelzebub hugs him tightly as an answer regardless. Gabriel smiles into the hug, squeezing Beelzebub tighter. He’s not even sure how they’re not being crushed in his arms.

“Dove…” They murmur, squeezing Gabriel’s hand gently, while leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“I love you too” They add. Gabriel smiles widely, surging up to kiss them deeply. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, stroking their fingers through Gabriel’s hair. He purrs under their touch, hugging Beelzebub tightly.

“C’mon dove, we have a movie to watch” They murmur, while standing up. They hold their hand out, watching as Gabriel nods and smiles.

They make their way down the stairs, holding onto each other. The fire is roaring in the hearth with less than a thought. Beelzebub watches as Gabriel lays on the rug in front of the fire. Beelzebub smiles, shifting to lay beside him. Gabriel rests his head on Beelzebub’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the top of their head.

“Thank you, Bee” He whispers, squeezing their hand. Beelzebub doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, they move closer to Gabriel, flicking the television on.

_Christmas movies._

“It’s our first _Christmas_ together” Gabriel muses.

“Do you guys even celebrate Christmas?” He asks.

“Gluttony, Greed, and Envy. All in one day? Of course we celebrate it” Beelzebub chuckles. Gabriel smiles and nods, squeezing their hand.

“Though, it’s different this year. Having you…” They trail off, entirely unsure of how to continue. Gabriel seems to understand it though.

“Should we meet up with Aziraphale and Crowley?” Gabriel suggests.

“We treated them rather harshly, perhaps we should try to make amends” He explains. Beelzebub nods slightly, considering the suggestion. Gabriel smiles softly, pulling them closer. Beelzebub shifts under Gabriel’s arm, embracing his warmth.

“What should we do later?” Gabriel asks, though he doesn’t have the energy to do anything beyond lay with Beelzebub.

“Well, we should order something to eat, for one…” Beelzebub chuckles, checking the clock. It’s not as late as they had anticipated, though they hadn’t particularly pondered the time.

“And then… Cuddling?” They suggest. Gabriel smiles, pulling them impossibly closer. _That’s a yes._

Beelzebub smiles, pressing their lips against the top of Gabriel’s head. They bring their attention back to the movie, though Beelzebub is incredibly aware of Gabriel’s eyes on them. They don’t react though, wanting Gabriel to have the confidence to talk to them.

A while passes in a comfortable silence.

“Bee…” Gabriel whispers. Beelzebub shifts onto their side to face him. Gabriel has a small smile on his face when he looks at them, it only widens when their eyes meet his.

“My dove…” They murmur, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s cheek. He smiles softly, leaning down to kiss them gently. Beelzebub lets Gabriel deepen the kiss, pulling him over them. It gets heated, Gabriel’s shirt hits the floor. Beelzebub rakes their hands over Gabriel’s chest, moaning lowly.

“Bee…” He whispers, sitting back slightly. Beelzebub shifts slightly, watching as Gabriel looks over the situation: Beelzebub’s legs are bent at the knee, resting over his waist. He looks down to the bulge in his trousers, before back to Beelzebub. They nod slightly, shifting until they can sit up normally.

“ _Thank you for stopping…_ ” They whisper. Gabriel nods and smiles, pulling them into a hug. Beelzebub smiles, shifting to straddle Gabriel’s hips. They lean down and kiss him gently, stroking their fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

“I think…” They murmur, breaking the kisses for the briefest of moments.

“You should go and leave a message with Aziraphale and Crowley about meeting up for Christmas…” They continue, a small smile on their face as they kiss Gabriel again.

“And I’ll go fill the tub” They add, before kissing him again. Gabriel smiles slightly.

“That sounds like a good plan” He chuckles. Beelzebub smiles and kisses Gabriel again, before standing up and leaving the room. Gabriel watches them, letting out a slight groan as he watches them walk away.

Beelzebub smirks slightly, though they say nothing as they make their way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Gabriel appears after ten minutes, or somewhere thereabouts.

“I left a message” He explains, hastily removing his clothing to join Beelzebub in the tub. They chuckle and curl up in his arms, resting their hand over his heart. Gabriel strokes his fingers through their hair.

“Do you want to talk about earlier…?” They ask. A few minutes of silence have passed, and Beelzebub doesn’t know how to breach the topic, but they know that they need to.

“I…” Gabriel trails off. He doesn’t even know how to start, there are no words that adequately fit. He brings his attention back to Beelzebub.

“Emotions have always scared me, my love. As you well know, I’m not the best for feelings... emotions. I…” Gabriel pauses, with a brief sigh.

“I can’t find words to describe how I feel for you, it scares me” He whispers. Beelzebub rests their hand over Gabriel’s heart, stroking their thumb over the skin.

Instead of responding, they lean up to kiss him. They don’t know how to respond either, so they don’t. They only pull him closer. Beelzebub smiles slightly, stroking their fingers over his chest. Gabriel leans down and presses his lips against their fingers.

“My love…” He murmurs. Beelzebub smiles softly, kissing his cheek as they relax in his arms for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale and Crowley were more than content with spending Christmas with Gabriel. Gabriel had made no mention of Beelzebub, though that’s probably because the relationship between Beelzebub and Gabriel isn’t open to the world yet.

Gabriel hadn’t told Aziraphale about _why_ he fell. There’s never felt like the right time to admit that the reason Gabriel fell is that he fell in love with a demon – especially given the way Aziraphale and Crowley were treated for their love. One small thing that Gabriel also tries to hide is _which_ demon he fell in love with. If they knew, there would be a certain uproar from Aziraphale and Crowley.

The relationship will become news soon though – it’s Christmas after all, and the plans are made. The plans for Christmas were laid perfectly. Everyone will meet at Gabriel’s home and spend a few days there over Christmas. _Gabriel has the largest home_ , that was the reasoning. Gabriel didn’t say anything at the time, his mind was already running miles ahead.

He’s not thinking of Aziraphale and Crowley, and everything that will come when the relationship is revealed. Gabriel is thinking of waking up, on a snowy, winter morning. He’s thinking of curling closer to Beelzebub to share warmth, ignoring the world around them for a while.

Beelzebub was more rational in their thoughts though. They calmly pointed out to Gabriel that the relationship would become common knowledge – and Christmas probably isn’t the best time to become open in it.

Gabriel knows that they’re right, but he can’t stop thinking of a Christmas with Beelzebub. Before anything else, they need to plan the decorations. Gabriel has seen some decorations on Earth throughout his life – though they’ve been all showy and too large for his home. He can, however, use them for inspiration.

The day of putting the tree up, Gabriel and Beelzebub spent far too long teasing each other. It did eventually go up and get decorated, but the process of putting it up will forever be Gabriel’s favourite memory. He laughed, they kissed and teased each other as the day progressed, and they even slow danced in front of the tree, something that they’ve never done before.

But the tree is up, and Gabriel is relaxing with Beelzebub on the sofa now. The coloured lights are filling the room with a glow that’s highlighting their skin just perfectly. Gabriel can’t help but fall more and more in love with them when he looks down at them.

“So… what are you getting me for Christmas?” He chuckles, mostly because he has no idea of what to get Beelzebub. He’s had a few ideas, though none of them seems to suffice. It seems as though Beelzebub has had similar issues though.

“You’re getting me. Don’t you know, my presence is a gift” They have a slight smirk on their face as they speak. Gabriel smiles, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead.

“Well, that you are, but I was hoping to get some idea of what to get you” He chuckles. Beelzebub smiles.

“I don’t need a gift, just you” They respond. Gabriel smiles, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead. He pulls them into a tight hug.

“If no gift, can we go and curl up in bed, maybe watch a movie?” He suggests. Beelzebub chuckles lightly, nodding.

“You know me too well, angel. Lead the way” They comment, though they’re the one to stand up first. Gabriel smiles, taking their hand as he leads them upstairs. They climb into bed, and a moment later, Gabriel is joining them.

His arm winds around their waist, pulling them close. Gabriel noses through their hair, inhaling their scent. They’ve always calmed Gabriel, usually without realising it. Gabriel will openly admit that Beelzebub has saved him, more times than he would ever admit. Even a few days back, Beelzebub managed to save him from sinking without realising it.

Gabriel doesn’t want to hit those lows again, but he knows that he will. They’re inevitable. But with Beelzebub by his side, hopefully, they won’t be as bad as they usually are. It doesn’t take long for Gabriel to be dozing away with Beelzebub in his arms. They shift around until they can lay Gabriel on their chest, with a small smile. Their fingers stroke through Gabriel’s hair, he’s almost purring under their touch as he sleeps. Beelzebub smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head.

Seizing the moment of somewhat solitude, they reach into their drawer and pull out the ring box. With a precision rarely seen, they flick the box open. The ring shines under the light in the room.

Beelzebub doesn’t entirely know if _they’re_ ready to ask it, but they know they want to take the relationship with Gabriel to the next step, and that’s the only thing that they can think of. Gabriel shifts slightly, grumbling something that’s lost to sleep. Of course, he doesn’t wake. But it’s enough of a movement for Beelzebub to be stuffing the ring box back into the drawer and hiding it away. They pull the duvet closer and cuddle Gabriel again.

“I love you” They murmur, teasing his hair for a while. It’s usually pristine, _perfect._ But as with many things, when Gabriel is with Beelzebub, it doesn’t stay so pristine for long. Of course, it’s still perfect. _Gabriel in his entirety is perfect to Beelzebub, they wouldn’t change a thing about him for Hell._

Christmas isn’t too far away. Beelzebub is terrified. They have everything planned out for what they’re going to say and do to propose to Gabriel, they’re still terrified though, terrified that somehow something will go wrong. _Maybe I should propose earlier and gift him something else for Christmas._

Before Beelzebub can get too lost in their thoughts, Gabriel is there. Through sleep-filled eyes, he’s watching them. Beelzebub smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asks. Beelzebub nods and smiles.

“I’m perfect” They promise.


End file.
